Isoveljet ja pikkusiskot
by Lukaria
Summary: "Jumaliste! MINUN siskoni ja MINUN paras ystäväni. En edes tiedä kenelle ja kenestä olen mustasukkainen, kunhan olen vain. Ja se sanalla sanoen häiritsee." Ja niine sanoineen, Ron ymmärsi, että hänellä oli käsissään ongelma. Suureksi paisunut ongelma.


**Nimi:** Isoveljet ja pikkusiskot  
><strong>Kirjoittaja: <strong>Lukaria  
><strong>Oikolukija<strong>: Eipä valitettavasti löydy  
><strong>Tyylilaji<strong>: het, jonkin asteen draama sekä romance  
><strong>Ikäraja: <strong>k-13  
><strong>ParitusPäähenkilöt: **Ron, Harry/Ginny  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "_Jumaliste! MINUN siskoni ja MINUN paras ystäväni. En edes tiedä kenelle ja kenestä olen mustasukkainen, kunhan olen vain. Ja se sanalla sanoen häiritsee."_

**A/N:** Yritän tässä päästä takaisin kirjoittelemisen makuun ja tämä on nyt pitkästä aikaa kirjoitettua tekstiä. Sormet ovat selkeästi vielä hivenen jäässä, mutta ehkäpä ne tästä pikkuhiljaa ajatusten kanssa selkeytyvät ja lämpiävät :3 Ficci tosiaan osallistuu "Syrjästäkatsojan tarina" –haasteeseen, huomaatte sen kyllä varmasti itsekin lukiessanne, heh~!

Kommentit olisivat erittäin toivottuja! Lahjon teitä (virtuaali)kekseillä kommentoimaan! ^-^

Ronin PoV.

**Isoveljet ja pikkusiskot**

En oikein tiedä miten kertoisin tämän ilman että saan itseni näyttämään täysin tyhjänpäiväiseltä idiootilta. Hyvä on, ehkä minä jossain määrin olenkin tyhjänpäiväinen idiootti (ainakin mikäli Hermionea on uskominen), mutta siltikin. Elän kuitenkin siinä oletuksessa, että haluat kuulla mitä minulla on sanottavanani ja toisaalta minun on pakko saada kertoa tästä jollekulle. En tietenkään voi kieltää sinua nauramasta päin naamaani, mutta elättelen toivoja siitä, että omistat sen verran käytöstapoja, ettet sitä tee. Tämä on siis minun pieni tarinani, valitukseni, päiväkirjamerkintäni, jotakin miksi sitä nyt ikinä haluatkaan kutsua. Tervetuloa hetkeksi minun elämääni.

Tiedäthän sen tunteen, joka oudosti kouraisee vatsanpohjassa kun näet kadulla tytön ja pojan, jotka pitävät toisiaan kädestä kiinni. Tiedäthän, kuinka se kutkuttelee vatsaasi, mutta pakottaa katseesi kääntymään johonkin toiseen suuntaan. Se tuntuu toisaalta myös hieman kurjalta, saa usein ikävän kirpaisemaan ajatuksia. Tulee tarve päästä jonnekin pois ja on vain ikävä jonnekin ja jonkun luo, tietämättä edes itse tarkalleen minne ja miksi. Mutta sinä kuitenkin varmasti tiedät mitä tarkoitan, etkö tiedäkin? Hienoa, kerrassaan mainiota, sittenhän voimmekin siirtyä taas hieman eteenpäin, lähemmäksi omaa kiusallista ongelmaani.

Sinähän varmasti myös tiedät miltä tuntuu omistaa pikkusisaruksia. Tai vaikket omistaisi, niin osaat varmasti ainakin kuvitella tilanteen. Kyllähän kai kaikki osaavat? Pikkusiskot ja – veljet, aina kiusaamassa ja tunkemassa nenäänsä sellaisiin asioihin, jotka eivät heille kuuluisi. Se osaa olla hiton ärsyttävää, tiedäthän? Pikkusisarukset ovat aina tiellä, tekemässä jotain tyhmää, pilaamassa treffisi tai muuten vain olemassaolollaan häiritsevät kaikkea mahdollista, mitä nyt ikinä yritätkään tehdä tai ajatella. Kaiken kaikkiaan ovat pikkusisarukset hyvin ärsyttäviä, se kaiketi (ja toivottavasti) tuli selväksi tyhmimmällekin.

Nyt taidan olla siinä pisteessä, etten voi enää venyttää tarinani pääpointin kertomista tämän pidemmälle. Kaikki turhat jaaritukset on jo käyty läpi ja koska en aio vajota niin alas, että alkaisin lörpötellä teille joutavia päivän säästä, uusista luudanvars—Oletteko te muuten nähneet sen uusimman Tulisalaman, se on aika magee! Se lentää tosi kovaa ja sit- Niin siis tuota... minähän en ala keskusteleman luudanvarsista venyttääkseni sen ongelmani ja tarinan kertomista… Niin että ei kai tässä enää muu auta…

Kaunis ilma tänään, eikö?

Ai ei vai?

Hyvä on, minun on pakko saada tämä pois sydämeltäni (ja tiedän myös, että te haluatte palavasti kuulla tämän jutun!). Ja koska tiedän, että matikka on vaikeaa ja kaikki eivät osaa laskea, että yksi plus yksi on kaksi, niin täytynee kertoa ihan selkokielelle asti. Kyse on siis pikkusiskostani Ginny Weasleystä sekä parhaasta ystävästäni Harry Potterista ja heidän suhteestaan, joka on kestänyt mielestäni jo liian kauan.

En tiedä missä vaiheessa se alkoi tuntua oudolta. Kukaties jo siinä vaiheessa, kun he katselivat toinen toistaan tavallista pidemmin silmäyksin ja vaihtoivat hymyn aina silloin, kun kuvittelivat, ettei kukaan näe. Tai kenties vasta silloin kun kädestä pitäminen vaihtui poskisuudelmiin ja yhteisiin hetkiin muiden silmiltä piilossa. Kun näen heidän kulkevan käsi kädessä, kuiskuttelevan yhteisiä salaisuuksiaan muiden korvilta piilossa, silloin minä tunnen itseni yksinäiseksi ja miltei mustasukkaiseksi. Jumaliste me puhumme MINUN siskostani ja MINUN parhaasta ystävästäni. En edes tiedä kenelle ja kenestä olen mustasukkainen, kunhan olen vain. Ja se sanalla sanoen häiritsee. Hyvin paljon.

Tämä kaikki tuntuu pahalta ja oudolta ja kaikkein inhottavinta on tietää, ettei minun kai kuuluisi tuntea näin. Jokaisella lienee oikeutensa valita kumppaninsa ja ihastuksen kohteensa, mutta silti tätä on vaikea sulattaa. Minun siskoni. Minun paras ystäväni. Yhdessä. Kihloissa. Herranjumala! Hermione tosin jaksaa kerta toisensa perään huomauttaa, ettei minulla kuuluisi olla aihetta kauhisteluun, kun oma kihlauksemmekin on kohta liki puolentoista vuoden ikäinen. Mutta se on MINUN tyttöystäväni ja MINUN kihlaukseni ja sehän on aivan eri asia. Tai ainakin minä yritän vakuuttaa itselleni niin. Joka tapauksessa minun siskoni ja parhaan ystäväni seurustelusuhde on jotain aivan muuta kuin minun ja Hermyn. Niillä on vissi ero. …Kai?

Miksi tämä elämä on niin hiton vaikeaa ja liian monet kysymykset ovat vailla vastausta?

Kunpa joku vain osaisi kertoa minulle, mitä tehdä. En osaa ummistaa silmiäni, en osaa olla välittämättä vaikka haluaisinkin. Minua häiritsee jokainen kahahdus, lattialaudan narahdus ja hiljainen hengenveto, joka kuuluu, kun Harry nousee hiljaa huoneeni lattialla olevalta patjalta ja lähtee tassuttelemaan käytävään. En minä ole koskaan silmiäni kehdannut avata tai sanoa mitään, vaikka hereillä valvonkin. Kuuntelen vain hiljaa ja joskus (on pakko kai myöntää) painan korvani ovelle kuullakseni hänen askeleensa, kun hän porras kerrallaan lähestyy kohti siskoni huonetta. Ovi narahtaa hiljaa, kun siskoni päästää hänet sisään. Kuuluu hiljaista kuiskuttelua, joka lopulta kuitenkin vaikenee. Minä palaan takaisin sänkyyni ja tuijottelen kattoon saamatta unta. Tiedättekö, kuinka ikävältä sellainen tuntuu? Maata yksinään omassa sängyssään ja tuijottaa kattoon. Se on hiton tylsää.

Muistan yhä sen yhden erityisen yön, sen yön, jona oikeasti tajusin inhoavani sitä että siskoni ja paras ystäväni seurustelevat. Harry lähti sinä yönä (kuten niin monena aikaisempanakin) huoneestani hiljaisin askelin, kukaties hieman aiemmin kuin normaalisti. Taas sitä samaa hiljaista supinaa, joka kuitenkin vaimeni nopeasti. Minäkin olin vihdoin saada unenpäästä kiinni, kunnes kuulin sen. Hitto. Se on ääni, jota en olisi halunnut kuulla. Mutta olin varma, että kuulin siskoni hiljaisen voihkeen. Aivan varma. Olin jopa niin tyhmä, että jäin kuuntelemaan – nykyisin toivon, etten olisi. Makasin sängyssäni erittäin hämmentyneenä ja korvanlehteni loistivat varmasti hämärässäkin kirkkaan punaisena. Minun siskoni ja minun paras ystäväni. Sängyssä keskenään. Se oli hetki, jona minä toivoin, etten olisi koskaan tavannutkaan Harry Potteria, saatikka sitten omistanut pikkusiskoa.

Nyt te kai ymmärrätte ongelmani. Tai ehkä ette, mutta voitte ainakin yrittää. Toisaalta en kyllä suosittelisi missään nimessä, että yritätte tai ainakaan minä en ole valmis maksamaan teidän psykologinne laskuja. Yhden neuvon minä teille annan. Nyt, kun täältä lähdette, menkää tyttö- tai poikaystävienne luo ja lopettakaa se suhde. Ei siitä kuitenkaan tule mitään ja aiheutatte vain jollekulle päänvaivaa, kuten Ginny minulle. Tai mikäli jostain syystä päätätte (olla niin ehdottoman urpoja), että haluatte jatkaa suhdettanne, tehkää se isoveljiltänne ja – siskoiltanne salassa. Niin on parasta. Kaikille.

~ fin


End file.
